Unexpected
by blood red tensai
Summary: HP AL CCS crossover. What happens when the Angelic Layer and Card Captors gang meet the Harry Potter gang? Mayhem ensues! [HIATUS]
1. Prolouge

Unexpected

Summary: The Angelic crews go to Hogwarts and meet Harry and co.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Extras: Misaki and co. are 13 years old and Harry and Co. is 17.

Finding Out

_Harry and Co. at Grimulad Place_

"There's mail for you Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said to Harry upstairs. "Okay Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said. He came down looking distinctly ruffled because he was kissing his girlfriend, Hermione. When he read it, he told Mrs. Weasley to tell Hermione that he will be at Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the new DADA teacher.

_Misaki with grand circuit dues' at Eriol Academy, 3rd year of High School for everyone._

" Ms Suzahara, Ms Koboyashi, Ms Jononouchi, Ms Seto, Ms Saito, Mr. Mihara, may I please speak to you?" Professor Dumbledore said when he walked in; he had put a disguise on so he looked like a man in his mid-twenties. "Konichii wa Dumbledore-sensei." everyone said when he got in. Dumbledore's jaw dropped. "H… how did you know?" he said regaining posture. "Gomen ne for scaring you but your aura was the same from the last time we saw you when we were 8. A bright white with a sense of peace and good will in it." Ohjirou said, shrugging. "You want us to become sensei right?" Misaki asked. Dumbledore's jaw dropped while nodding his head. "I read your mind and it was written all over your face." Hatoko said giggling. "My answer is yes." Misaki and Ohjirou said Sai and Kaede just nodded and Ringo and Hatoko said 'Yes' together. "Okay then, hold this portkey and we will be transported to my office." Professor Dumbledore said, pulling out a dirty, old boot. But to his surprise, they all appeared! Sighing, he just used the portkey himself.

_Hogwarts: Dumbledore's office_

"Who are you?" Harry asked, wand out. He had jumped to that position out of habit. "They will be your new DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration teachers." Dumbledore said, just getting there. "Hey…. Aren't they like my age?" Harry said while thinking, 'Mia is gonna be pissed…. I'll just stay away from her when I tell her.' "Hai. Only, we're only one year younger than you." Ohjirou said, stepping forward. "By the way, I am Mihara Ohjirou. The girl with the brown hair on my right is Suzahara Misaki; on my left with the blonde hair is Seto Ringo. The other girl with the longer brown hair is Saito Kaede. The girl with the short light brown hair is Jonouchi Sai. And the last girl with the long hair is Koboyashi Hatoko." He said. When everybody's name was called, they nodded their heads. "You get to decide which classes you're in." Dumbledore said and adding," Also, you need to be in pairs of two." they all just shrugged and huddled up and chose and gave the aging professor an answer. (I am not telling!)

The end of the first chappie.

Please review!


	2. School Year

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Madoka's boyfriend Yuu Keiou.

Summery: Harry and co. meets grand circuit dues' and the Card Captor gang. Mayhem ensues!

Characters: Syoaran, Sakura, Meling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Madoka, Yuu, Ohjirou, Misaki, Hatoko, Ringo, Sai, and Kaede: 16. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Lavender, Pavarti, and Padama: 17. Ginny, Luna: 16.

Extras: Draco is a good guy and has been resorted into Gryffindor and is now going out with Ginny. Also, I am very sorry for the short Prolouge. Also, some Naruto type things in the story.

School Year... September 1st...

"There will be a new class called Angelic Layer that will be taught by Mihara Ohjirou and Suzahara Misaki!" Dumbledore called. They stood up. Everyone's jaw dropped. They weren't older than 16! "Now I know that they are only 16, but they had graduated from Japan's best wizarding academy when they were 8. As did the new teachers for DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions. They are, Fujisaki Madoka, Keiou Yuu, Saito Kaede, Koboyashi Hatoko, Jononouchi Sai, and Seto Ringo." Dumbledore said and added, "There might be a change in DADA teachers though..." then stated with the annual, "Let the feast begin!" and clapped his hands and the food appeared.

_With Harry, Ron, and Hermione..._

"I can't believe that they are teachers! And besides, how can they appearate inside the castle!" Hermione ranted. Misaki and co. had eaten one bite and turned green when they swallowed their food and appeared to the hospital wing to get a dose of the pepper up potion. They suddenly came back with a plate of things (bento and sushi along with cold soba) and started eating. "They get their own food too? That sucks." Ron said with his mouth full. When he swallowed, he started to check out Misaki. But then she gave Ohjirou a peck on the lips and left the great hall hand in hand to their cottage that they share. All the girls and boys except Harry and some other people were disappointed that they were going out.

_At Misaki and Ohjirou's Room..._

"You think that we will be good teachers Ohjirou?" Misaki asked while leaning into her boyfriend's chest." If you believe in yourself, you will." Ohjirou said before capturing Misaki's lips in his. After a five minute snog session, they changed and went to bed, not anticipating the mayhem that will ensue. In the morning, they stretched and got out Wizard and Hikaru after changing. When they got down stairs, Misaki gasped. The room was a complete mess! There were things thrown here and there. "Let's go check the cameras in the computer room." Ohjirou said after doing a cleaning and repairing spell on the room. "There they are!" Misaki said, pointing to a few girls that looked like Padma and Pavarti Patil along with Lavender Brown who were fawning over Ohjirou and glaring at Misaki. "I'm going to get Dumbledore." Ohjirou said before operating into Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore! Wake up! It is a crappy emergency!" Ohjirou said before Dumbledore came out. "Ohjirou, I presume you're here to tell me who trashed your room? That is taken care of. They are in your room as of now. Misaki, I think, is about to chop their heads off." Dumbledore said chuckling. Ohjirou thought,_ That'd be funny..._ before saying, "Grab on Dumbledore-san. We're appearating." before going.

When they got back, Misaki had supposably called their friends Sakura, Syoaran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Sakura had used the card she made called the truth card and used it on the 3 girls. They said that they had done it because they were jeleous of Misaki with her good looking boyfriend, naturally good looks, and talent along with charming all the boys in the school. " You're getting 20 points each off your houses ande 2 months worth of detention with Serverus and Argus. do it again, and I will hurt you. I am a tenth level belt that not many are. Only Syoaran, Sakura, and Ohjirou are the same level as me." Misaki said, it was true. She can kick Tamayo's, Syoaran's, Sakura's, (just barely, same with Ohjirou) and Ohjirou's butt. "O... okay Proffesor Suzahara!" they said before running off to their bedrooms, thinking, _I didn't even know there was a such thing..._

_When everyone was up..._

"Madoka, can you, Meling, and Yuu teach Martial Arts?" Dumbledore asked, Madoka and Yuu said yes. Dumbledore then added, "Mr Li, Miss Kinomoto, can you teach History of Magic? Grandson, can you teach DADA?" He got nods as an answer. "Then I will announce it during breakfeast. Do you want to join the staff table?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes. I just need to make breakfeast for all of us because we aren't used to your kind of food." Misaki said, getting her supplies out. "After breakfest, can you send Harry and his girlfriend Hermione over? I believe that they are the new head boy and girl." Ohjirou said, while he started to help Misaki out. "Sure. I'll go over to tell the teachers about the new teachers

_The Gryffindor Common Room..._

"Did you here that there are even more new teachers that are 16? I also heard that there will be a new class to." Draco said to everyone. "Not again..." Hermione moaned. She hated that there were people smarter than her. Just then, Proffesor Flitwick entered the room and told Harry and Hermione that they had to go to Ohjirou and Misaki's room. "Sure." Harry and Hermione answered. Harry thought, 'Am I in trouble?' while Hermione thought, ' Why do they want to talk to me? I've never met them!'

_Back to Misaki and Ohjirou's room..._

"You called Misaki-sensei, Ohjirou-sensei?" Harry asked. He was told to call Misaki and Ohjirou that when there wasn't a class. Hermione was appaled to say at the least. "Harry! You can't call our new proffesors by their first names!" Hermione started to rant before Misaki stopped her and said, "It's okay Miss Granger, Ohjirou and I had asked him to call us that when we first met him.

_Flashback..._

_"Proffesors, nice to meet you." Harry said, bowing. "Please call us Misaki-sensei and Ohjirou-sensei, please." Misaki and Ohjirou said. "Okay." Harry said in a shakey voice._

_End Flashback..._

"Anyways, Ms Granger, can you call us that too?" Misaki ended with a questioning look. Hermione only answered with a nod. They left. On their way out, Hermione said, "They're way to humble. I don't know how they are so humble!" after that, she started ranting on about that until Harry replied, "Mia, some people are just like that. Some act to hide their emotions, some are the exact opposite, and some are rude and humble. It's life." Hermione just pouted while thinking, 'No fair.'

_Misaki and Ohjirou's First Class... (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 7th Year)_

"Ohayo class! I am Proffesor Suzahara or Suzahara-sensei. And he is Proffesor Mihara or Mihara-sensei. We are here to teach you a game that is from Japan, where we came from. We are also the champs. If you battle us, prepare to lose very quickly." Misaki said, with a warning tone. "You will be getting your angel eggs in approximately one week. Now lets start the lesson." Ohjirou said with a polite smile at the end which made girls swoon. "Ohhhhh Ohjirou, let's give them a headache, how 'bout it?" Misaki whispered into his ear with an evil smile while he blushed twenty shades of red. All the girls glared at her and then Misaki and Ohjirou began the lecture. Miskai answered with a, "Any questions?" at the end. Hermione's hand shot up like a bullet. "Miss Granger?" Ohjirou said. "Excuse me sensei, but you cannot use electronical devices at school!" Hermione said in a know-it-all tone. Misaki answered."It is because this is run by using magic. And your homework is a 9 inch long essay on what you learned. It will be turned in next week." right when the bell rang. The class stood up and left. "I swear, I hate this." Hermione moaned. "What do you hate love?" Harry said from behind her, causing her to jump a foot into the air. "Harry, you surprised me! And the thing I hate is being told off by a person who's younger than me! You got it?" Hermione said. Harry just mock saluted her.

_Misaki and Ohjirou's Second Class... (Slytherin and Ravenclaw 6th Year)_

It had been twenty minutes into class and all the Slytherins had been sent to the Hospital Wing because thay had insulted Misaki and Ohjirou had preformed a fire jitsu and gave them third-degree burns. "Now class, you now know to never ever get us pissed off again." Ohjirou said in a bored tone, still waiting for anyone to make a move. No one did. They were too scared. The class ended. Another week later, almost all the Slytherins were in the Hospital Wing and Miskai and Ohjirou were the best teachers as said by the rest of the student body. Except for the Slyterins. They thought they sucked. Well, they were progressing faster though...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

End of Chapter! Please review! I live for them!

Sakura and Syoaran: What about us!

Misuki: I'll focus more on you next time. Along with everyone else but Ronald. I loathe him. I'm gonna make im do something really bad!

Ron: HEY!

Everyone: Look food!

Ron: Yum! Food!

Everybody: Weirdo.


	3. Author's Note

A very quick poll: Who are the couples beside H/Hr, S/S, E/T, O/M, Y/M, S/K? You decide. The participants are,

Blaise and Ginny

Draco and Meling (I personally like this one. And the one on top.)

Ron and Pansy

Blaise and Meling

Ron and Meling

Ron and Pavarti

Ron and Padma

Ron and Luna

Ron and Lavender

And please give me suggestions. Arigato!


End file.
